


【mob南条幸男】直播

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 桃酱的点梗，直播梗，是mob，单纯欺负南条幸男
Relationships: all仓 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【mob南条幸男】直播

南条幸男本以为自己死定了的，可他没想到自己竟然还活着，在真海的手下活了下去——  
活得生不如死。

只身赴入真海家中的时候他没有想太多，满脑子都被愤怒冲昏了头脑，喝下了对方准备的酒。醒来时，头昏脑涨，早已不明白自己身处何处了。  
但是身体内部传来的酥麻感立刻让他回过神——浑身赤裸，唯独脸上被带了一副面具，堪堪遮住了他的半个脸。  
双手被手铐捆住，垂落在胸前，脚上拴着铁链子固定在床沿的金属架上，稍微一动就叮当作响。  
最不容忽略的是，身体最私密的地方，此刻异常胀痛，被塞入了异物，而那异物还在跳动着，时不时撞击到某处，让他闷哼出声。

他咬牙强忍着不适，抵着绵软的床铺跪坐起身，环顾四周想要观察自己到底身处何处。  
回过头，他愣住了——  
一架摄像机此刻正对着他，闪着光，那是身为知名演员的南条幸男无比熟悉的场景……  
这台摄像机，正在录像中。

他开始挣扎，剧烈的动作使得后穴内的异物跳动到了更深处的地方，惹得他惊呼一声，栽倒在床铺上。

[骚，真骚]  
[屁股长那么大]  
[这么会扭，在勾引人吗？]  
冰冷的电子音吐露出的话语淫乱不堪，冲击着南条的大脑，让他喘不过气来。  
意识到此刻自己的窘态正赤裸裸暴露在许许多多陌生人眼中，南条就觉得头皮发麻，他疯狂地想要把自己藏起来，挣扎着，脚腕被冰冷的锁链磨破了皮，血色溢出装饰了白皙的脚踝，点缀了洁白的床单。  
他终于发现，一切都是无望。

阴茎因后穴的刺激直挺挺地翘着，顶端被透明液体润湿，后穴里的异物跳动得似乎更加剧烈了，触碰着敏感的位置，穴口一张一合，似乎在引诱人探入。  
南条绝望地躺倒在皱巴巴的床单上，把脸埋在胳膊里，咬紧牙关，抵抗着身体内部传来的一股股像是要将他淹没的热潮。

[怎么不动了？直播也太不敬业了吧？]  
[好像脚腕受伤了？]  
[想看正面，主播转过身来啊——]  
[屁股咬得好紧♡]  
……

南条想要躲起来，试图忘掉此刻的情形，但耳边污秽的话语一句又一句击打着他摇摇欲坠的身心。  
后穴内的异物还在跳动，身体各处都变得敏感，皮肤染上了情色，微微颤抖，南条他觉得自己好像快要适应了这种频率了。

[叮——感谢金主"想要看主播扭屁股"的打赏，震动等级提升，开启蓝牙功能，观众可通过打赏按键发起震动。]

体内异物的跳动频率突然加快，猝不及防的南条"啊"得叫了出声，尾音甜腻魅惑，散发着性感。  
过于刺激的频率让他再也忍耐不住，闷哼一声，一股股浓浊的白色液体飞射而出，撒落在床单上，淫靡不堪。  
南条陷入了深深的恐惧，他不敢直面自己在别人的观看下射了出来的现实。  
但体内丝毫不停歇甚至更加变本加厉的震动让他不得不保持清醒。

[射出来的精液好浓，主播很久没疏解过了吗？]  
[叫得我都快射了，主播多叫几声嘛♡]  
[屁股上的痣好想吻上去♡]  
[主播好让人心动，按键的动作根本停不下来]

"停……停下来……呜啊！……"  
南条觉得自己快要死了一样，穴内异物震动得越来越快，刚高潮过的甬道本就敏感，在这愈发加快的震动下溃不成军。他终于受不住了，此刻只想让体内的异物赶快停下来，"求，求求了……啊嗯……停啊……"

[想看主播正面自慰♡]  
[主播转过身来自己玩自己我就不按了]

南条身体一僵，闭上眼咬紧了牙，缓缓转过身去。  
他颤抖着双手，抚上了自己的阴茎，慢慢上下撸动，伴随着后穴内异物跳动的频率，快感一阵又一阵袭来。冰冷的锁拷触碰到炽热的柱体，使得他猛然一颤。  
这生疏的手法让人看得焦急又心动，而南条一心只想赶快满足这群观众然后结束这场荒唐。

后穴的震动稍稍变慢，让他好过了些，但阴茎上传来的自己双手的温度又让他急剧升温，无尽的快感将他淹没，痛苦渐渐转为舒适，他慢慢变得好像忘记了此刻正在直播的情形……

[腿再张开一点]  
[不要遮住，想看骚穴]

他听话地稍稍张开了双腿，把自己私密的地方赤裸裸暴露在摄像头下，那粉色的小口一张一合吞吐着透明液体，像是在埋怨，怎么还不进来？

[不要憋着，叫出来]  
[声音那么好听，主播多叫叫嘛]

他不再咬紧牙，张开嘴，甜腻的呻吟弥漫在空气中，晕染了这本就桃色的空气，一切变得更加旖旎。

[骚穴出水了，是在勾引人插进去呢]  
[叫得又娇又媚，我都快射了]  
[嘴角的痣好美]

南条仿佛完全沉浸在了自身的快感之中，后穴与前端的双重愉悦让他溃败，他加快了手中的速度，无意识地扭动起了身体，让穴内的异物进到了更深出的地方。  
尽管浑身赤裸暴露在阴冷的空气中，但他还是在这欢愉中弄得出了汗，汗液渗入伤口，是疼痛，但在这无尽的快感中显得不值一提。  
他用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，然后用牙齿轻轻咬住自己的下唇，哼着魅惑的喘息，仿佛回到了自己最耀眼的舞台上，是万众瞩目流光溢彩的大明星，此刻在摄像头前展示着自己，让观众如痴如醉，魂牵梦绕。

[这露出来的半张脸长得真像南条幸男……]

如一击重雷，一句话把南条从幻境拉回了现实。  
他一瞬间变得清醒，睁开双眼，看着眼前闪着光的录像机，他陷入绝望的恐慌之中。  
手上的动作停滞，后穴的震动又开始剧烈。  
"呜……"痛苦的呜咽从喉咙里溢出，酥麻的快感再次将他吞噬，在身心的双重刺激下，南条终于抵抗不住，再一次射了出来，然后彻底昏睡过去……

画面黑屏，出现了一个陌生的声音，  
"今天的直播到此结束，感谢大家的观看。"

—完—


End file.
